This OAIC unit is not a Research Resources Core; Biostatistical and Epidemiologic Services will be provided to the UCHC OAIC by the Epidemiology and Biostatistical Core of the UCHC NIH-funded General Clinical Research Center (GCRC). These services will be provided half by charges to OAIC and half donated by the GCRC, and are designated Biostat/epi for OAIC. Specific aims include providing 1) Biostat/epi Services for investigators on OAIC projects (IDSs, Pilots, future ISs); 2) Biostat/epi education and services to RDC trainees' and 3) initial Biostat/epi services to investigators on external projects using OAIC RRCs, and to investigators starting independence-related research projects regardless of funding. Jonathan Clive, PhD, Director of the UCHC Office of Biostatistical Consultation (OBC), and GCRC epi/Biostat Core Director, will manage all OAIC Biostat/epi Services. He will both provide services directly and enlist other OBC faculty to assist him. The recent award of a GCRC supplement grant ($530,000, 4 years) for a Computerized Data Management and Analysis System (CDMAS) to meet all data entry, storage, management and analysis needs for the GCRC and its many investigators will be leveraged on behalf of the OAIC. One work station will be installed in the space of the Balance and Gait Enhancement Laboratory and the Exercise Lab-Osteoporosis Center and connected to the CDMAS. OAIC will have unlimited use of CDMAS hardware, software and staff for the low price of the work station.